


Journal

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should thank the vampire for stealing his journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exhausted

Smith wandered around the Matrix as dark clouds descended, looking for a place to do something quietly. At least, the journal gave him something to focus on, instead of going crazy. Well, technically, he was getting Neo obsessed instead. Most of the pages were about Neo or all the embarrassingly romantic drawings he’d made of them. If the dreams would go away, he would not have much to worry about.

Still, it was not like he really wanted to stop drawing them; but the real thing would be far better than any dream. When he walked into the alleyway, he did not expect to see Neo curled up by the wall. It shocked him to see the black-haired man genuinely asleep. Black-hair was tousled over the pale forehead. For once Neo’s lips were pink, instead of red with fresh blood. He walked quietly over and crouched down.

Slowly, he reached out to brush his fingertips over the pale cheek. This close up he noticed that it looked more like exhaustion. Why would Neo be so tired he would not care to find a safe place to sleep ?

He leaned back to sit on his heels, then pulled out his journal and a pencil as the urge overwhelmed him. A few seconds later Neo sighed softly, and then he started to draw.

* * *

Perhaps an hour later…as he finished the little details someone interrupted him.

"Well, what do we have here ? A little spying on the crush, huh."

In response he glared over his shoulder at the pale vampire and hissed, "Shut up, Vlad. I will kill you if you wake him."

Said long black-haired vampire smirked down at him, "I thought with my being your half-friend you'd want that. After all you’d get to play the hero and save him from the scary vampire."

He got up, closed his journal then turned and looked down at Vlad, "Neo would not need me to save him from you."

A soft mirthless laugh, "Oh, if I really wanted to, he would need you. I've only seen people that exhausted in the dungeons. Maybe we should see how many of those _fascinating_ dream drawings you've made lately."

Suddenly, the journal disappeared from his hand, "Hey." and then Vlad jumped onto the alley's right wall. Angry he jumped after the vampire as Vlad flipped through pages.

The vampire dodged his lunge and muttered with a raised eyebrow, "Hmm, you're lucky this is the Matrix or I doubt you'd be able to do that."

Growled, "Give it back." as he kicked Vlad who turned and ran.

"Come and get it, or should we wait for Neo to get up first? You'd enjoy it a lot more then, I know."

For a second he stared, then chased after the fleeing vampire. Who taunted him with vivid descriptions of his other drawings.


	2. Journal

Still exhausted, Neo stumbled out of the alley and over something in the street. Then he turned and stooped to pick up the leather-bound book that lay facedown. When he noticed it was still warm he looked around. No one else was in sight on the cracked street or in the run-down buildings. So, he closed it and put the book in his cassocks inside pocket as it started to rain.

As he walked away, he couldn’t help wondering who it belonged to. Whoever it was, they’d at least be grateful it hadn’t gotten wet. Though he didn’t want to, he’d have to open it or he’d never be able to return it. What could have made someone drop it? If they were taken over by an Agent, would they even be alive to take it back? He really hoped they’d be able to.

It made him startle as his cell rang. Being careful not to get the book wet, he took it out. Morpheus wanted him to go check on Trinity for the tenth time. Seriously, it seemed like he never got a break and only a few hours of sleep. This was almost literally killing him, or starting to anyway. After this either he was going into the Real to sleep, or else he would just crash in the Matrix somewhere. Then he’d try to find whoever the journal, or whatever it was, belonged to.

* * *

Time was incredibly slow as he talked to Trinity, his thoughts always wandered back to the journal. Finally, he was allowed to leave and find a building near-by to sit in. It was a small two-storey ware-house. After he sat down on the floor, consumed by curiosity he took out the journal and opened it. What he saw made him blush, it was a color drawing of himself and Smith. It was them on the train-station floor nearly naked, he was kissing Smith while the Agent ran a hand through his hair. Smith's other hand rested on his chest, blue-eyes glowing in the florescent light.

It was almost eerie how detailed it was and how it knew how he felt. Either whoever drew it had an amazing imagination or they were incredibly obsessed. He had to flip through the other pages just to see what came up. Some were ordinary kisses, others he forgot how to breath from the intensity of the images. Then there were the things he didn’t even know existed in his best fantasy.

He startled as the door creaked open; looked up and blushed as he saw Smith. Blue-eyes glowed as Smith walked up and asked, “So ?”

“Er, so what ?”

“What do you think of my drawings ?”

His reply was stammered, “Y-you, you d-drew…those m-me and you. U-us.”

A smirk just made him blush more, “Yes. I take it you…appreciate…them then.”

Smith crouched in front of him, a tanned hand close to but not touching his thigh. The book made it so easy to kiss the ex-Agent. Smith muttered as they separated, “I really should thank that idiotic vampire.”

He didn’t know what that meant, but he really loved the journal now.


End file.
